1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a surgical suction device for removing debris from within a surgical operative field, and more specifically to a selfcleaning disposable surgical suction tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During surgical procedures involving orthopedic work, significant amounts of blood, irrigating solution, and particulate debris from bone material is found within the operative field. To remove such undesirable material, it is known to utilize a small, handheld one-piece suction tube attached to flexible plastic tubing. The tubing leads from the sterile operating field outward to the unsterile area where it is attached to suction bottles and a source of suction. The tip of the suction tube inserted into the operative wound from which the particulate debris and fluids are removed.
Known prior art suction tubes commonly have a single taper varying internally in size from the larger interior diameter of the flexible tubing tapering to an opening at its tip of a somewhat smaller diameter. This type of tube has been found to become easily clogged due to packing or cohesion of particulate debris in the suction tube, which represents a serious disadvantage during an operative procedure, since time is of the essence. Such clogging necessarily requires halting operative procedures while the suction system is dismantled, cleaned, or replaced, thereby causing undesirable delays in completion of the operation.